An Edge of Soul
by yuuram2fangirl
Summary: Armed with his wits and the ability to read minds, Lelouch ventures to regain what he had lost. After losing Nunally, Lelouch joins his father and uncle in the geass order and strives to complete the Ragnarök connection. Few can shield their memories from him, but not all memories are true, are they?
1. Chapter 1

**An Edge of Soul**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Code Geass.**

**Author Notes: ****This is the 2nd Fan fiction request I got and the idea is given by Terlander. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Thank you.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

Lelouch looked at the bright expanse of sky that was decorated by stars. If he had been back in the homeland, he would've been star-gazing with Nunally, his mother and Euphie. But as fate would have it, he wasn't in Aries Villa. He glanced at the boy beside him. Brown curls framing a chubby face with bright green eyes, Suzaku Kururugi was his brother in all but blood.

It was true that they had been bitter in each others company when they had first met but soon warmed up to each other with Nunnally's help.

Thinking about his sister, he turned towards the girl on his other side. Her eyes were closed and he knew that she couldn't see the stars but the smile on her face expressed her feelings at how happy she was to just be with them.

"Isn't this beautiful?" He smiled at the wonder in the Japanese boys voice and closed his eyes, the wind blowing his hair around his face.

"The stars are same everywhere isn't it?" Nunnally piped up.

"Of course they are. The stars are gases-" Lelouch started when he felt a hand clasp over his mouth. His muffled protests were met with a giggle from Nunally and a tsk-ing noise from Suzaku.

"I meant that they give hope to people everywhere." Nunnally clarified as Lelouch tried to remove Suzaku's hand from his mouth.

"Oh." Lelouch muttered finally succeeding in freeing his mouth.

"I think everyone is same. We all are made of bones and flesh and we all care about the people we love." Suzaku grinned, sitting up to look at them.

"You didn't seem to think so when you punched me when I first came here." Lelouch shot back, no anger in his voice. But Suzaku's face colored and he looked down. "You were being arrogant." He tried to defend his actions though there was no real power behind his words.

"Well, there are different ways of making friends." Nunnally cut in before Lelouch could say anything.

Glancing at each other, Lelouch and Suzaku smiled. "Of course. Friends will remain forever, won't they?" Suzaku declared causing Lelouch to chuckle and Nunnally to giggle.

Little did they know that there are a few things that cannot last forever.

* * *

><p><strong>ATB 2010<strong>

Lelouch glanced at the various dead bodies that littered the fields around them. He felt bile rise up in his throat at the sight of decapitated bodies, and the various body parts spread all over the field. But he kept his mouth tightly shut. He didn't want Nunnally to know what was happening. She clutched his shoulders tightly and he struggled with her weight.

"Where are we, Brother? It smells foul." Nunnally's innocent question and observation made Lelouch falter but he continued on. There was no way he could let Nunnally know the truth. She had seen enough of death and bloodshed when their mother had been killed. He didn't want her to suffer even more.

"We are just passing by a garbage dump. Right, Suzaku?" Lelouch stopped when he didn't hear anything from his friend. Turning back, his eyes softened when he saw Suzaku standing a few feet back, tears flowing down his face. He jogged back to his friend. Nunnally wiped the tears off Suzaku's face. Even though Lelouch couldn't see her face, he could imagine the warm smile that was there and he sighed in relief when Suzaku smiled back.

"Let's go." He turned around and continued walking towards their destination.

"Let me hold Nunnally." Suzaku offered.

"No, it's fine." Nunnally was his responsibility and he wasn't going to push her off to anyone.

"Lelouch, Nunnally is like my little sister too. Please. And then there's the fact that I am more physically fit than you." Lelouch pouted a bit at that slight jibe but in the end he relented and transferred Nunnally to Suzaku's back. He felt a small smile grace his features when he saw how carefully Suzaku handled Nunnally. For now, they were a family.

They continued on.

They came upon a small village. Or what was left of it anyway. The houses were all broken into and most of them were missing their roofs or walls. There were only a few people sitting on the edge of the street with their heads in their hands as if trying to hide their eyes from the destruction around them. Suzaku and Lelouch exchanged a glance. The guest house they had to go to was a few more kilometers from here. It would be better for them if they rested here for a while.

Sitting against a tree stump, Suzaku set Nunnally down gently and sat side of her. Lelouch, still standing, looked at them. Suzaku, noticing that Lelouch was still standing, called out,"Hey Lelouch. Come and sit for a while."

Lelouch hesitated before saying,"I will just go and look around." Before Suzaku could protest Lelouch continued,"I will just see if there are any Britannian soldiers around. I will be back within a few minutes so you take care of Nunnally." Suzaku pursed his lips but nodded. He knew that Lelouch would feel better if he was sure that there was no one there who could recognize him and Nunnally.

Lelouch smiled thankfully and made his way towards the center of the town. The condition seemed to be worsening the more inside he went. There were no sign of the greenery that was abundant in Japan and all that was left of the trees were the stumps. The buildings were in an even more worse condition and Lelouch was sure that they had used knightmares to blast apart many of them. The thought made Lelouch sick to the stomach. He couldn't understand why people had to be so violent.

Before he could continue his search further, he heard a loud siren. He froze.

Turning back to the way he came from, he felt his heart nearly stop at the sight of a group of bulky knightmare frames that was making their way towards the village.

"Nunnally and Suzaku." He thought with growing horror. They were there on the path of the Knightmare frames and they could be trampled. People around him had started to run around in panic.

"Hey boy! Get away from here as soon as you can." An old woman warned in Japanese before fleeing.

He just stood in shock fora few moments before his survival instincts kicked into action. By now the Knightmare frames were too close for him to run away so he did the only thing possible. He ran into a building that was still standing and hid himself.

'If I hide for sometime, they will leave and I can go and find Nunnally and Suzaku.' He thought.

But, life always had an habit of ruining plans.

"Looks like there is nothing left of this town." Alpha 101 commented, sitting in his cramped knightmare cockpit.

"That is true. So who shall do the honors this time?" Alpha 102 asked leaning back against his seat.

"Since you all have already done it at least once, I think its my turn now." Alpha 106 declared.

His fellow comrades laughed at his eagerness. "Then go ahead." Alpha 101 turned his huge bulky knightmare frame and made his way out of the village. Many people were still hiding in the houses and all the soldiers knew that very well. All the more reason for destroying this pitiful excuse of a village. Britannians were superior than those pathetic fools who called themselves Japanese and what better way to show them than through this.

Alpha 106 grinned in the cockpit and raised an arm. On it was mounted a Carbon Fusion Launcher that could release a high pressure gas that when reacted with oxygen caught fire and caused an explosive reaction, blasting everything in its path. The last thing Lelouch remembered was the huge Launcher directed towards the building he was in and a huge stream of fiery explosions from above him before he lost conscious.

'Nunnally... Suzaku...'

* * *

><p>Every part of his body felt like it had been run over by a Knightmare Frame. His head was hurting so bad that he could barely open his eyes. But, at the thought of Nunnally and Suzaku he summoned enough energy to crack his eyes open.<p>

'It's so bright...' Lelouch thought as he closed his eyes again.

"Lelouch..." If it had been Nunnally calling for him he would've responded without any hesitation but it was an unrecognizable voice. So he lay there, in between the ruble, trying to ignore the pain in his body.

"Lelouch..." He just closed his eyes tighter and ignored the voice.

Then everything faded away.

"Lelouch are you awake?" It felt like the voice was coming from the end of a tunnel.

'I feel a bit better than before...' Lelouch thought as he tried to open his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was the softness of the ground he was lying on. Moving his hand on the 'ground' he realized that it wasn't any land but a mattress.

This forced him to open his eyes. It wasn't advisable to be off guard in an alien place.

It took some time for reality to set in. The fireplace and fully furnished room made him to frown. The room was furnished in a typical Britannian style. But he couldn't be in Britannia. There was no way he would have reached the mainland from Japan so quickly.

But then, who knew for how long had he been unconscious?

His sense of time was badly off mark and he couldn't see any kind of clocks in the room. The tastefully bright sofas and polished wooden table were placed near the fireplace. The bed he was lying on was huge.

"Glad to see you are awake."

Lelouch snapped his head to the side, immediately regretting the action when he felt pain shoot through his spine.

It wasn't surprising that he hadn't noticed the other occupant in his first inspection. The other boy who looked even younger than Lelouch, stood by the side of the bed, his head barely reaching over the top.

"Who are you?" Lelouch voice was scratchy due to dryness. He clutched his throat and coughed.

"Drink some water." A glass of water was pushed in his hand and he drank it without any complaints.

He felt his head clear a bit.

"Who are you?" He asked again, his voice no longer scratchy yet still harsh. He wanted to find out if Nunnally was still alive. He wanted to find both of them.

The child just smiled. "I am VV, your uncle."

"Uncle?" Lelouch stared in shock. The shock soon turned into disbelief. "I don't have any uncles. Definitely not one as small as you."

VV, instead of taking offense, just chuckled. "Just like Charles."

Lelouch hands immediately tightened their grip on the blanket at his father's name. "I am nothing like him." He didn't even want to be associated with that man. The man who had abandoned him and Nunnally without any second thoughts and then proceeded to declare war on the same country they were exiled to.

"You are more like him than you think." Before Lelouch could protest anymore, VV turned towards the door. "Can you walk?"

Lelouch frowned. He didn't like the sudden change in the conversation. Nevertheless, he decided to try using his limbs. His hands seemed to be working properly even though they were covered with bandages. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and grimaced at the pain.

He could see VV observing him but he ignored the child. Gingerly stepping down,he stumbled a bit before holding on to the bed. His legs felt like jelly and he didn't think it would be able to support his weight.

"Are you alright?" But he would be rather walk on hot coals than admit it to the weird boy.

"Yes." He slowly left the bed and tried to stand on his own. And nearly fell. Before he could meet the ground, a pair of surprisingly strong arms held him steady. He jerked away reflexively but the arms held him in place.

"You aren't completely healed to stand by yourself." When that didn't seem to have any effect on Lelouch, VV sighed and said,"You are being as stubborn as your father." Almost immediately, Lelouch stopped struggling.

VV steadied Lelouch with his arms around Lelouch's waist. He reached to Lelouch shoulder and that was all he could do to steady his nephew.

"Let's go." VV began guiding Lelouch to the doors. They had along way to go and if their pace was as slow as this it would be best to start as soon as they could.

"Where are you taking me?" Lelouch asked suspiciously even though he didn't struggle against VV's grip.

"To meet someone." It was clear that VV didn't want to reveal who they were going to meet.

As soon as they entered the hallway, Lelouch looked around trying to figure out where they were. It was a completely foreign hallway. The moon shined brilliantly through one of the big windows- like the window's through which the bullets at Aries Villa had entered- and gave an eerie feeling to the dark hallway. Lelouch unconsciously huddled closer to his support and he looked at the various paintings lining the hallway walls.

The hallway seemed to be endless as they continued to walk. No one talked or even gave any indication of being aware of each other. Both were lost in their own thoughts and fears.

After what seemed like a eternity, they reached a big door with a huge knocker. VV adjusted Lelouch's weight and lifted his hand to knock on the door ignoring the knocker. After 3 sharp knocks there was a moment of silence before it was broken by a booming voice.

"Enter."

Th first thing Lelouch thought when he entered the room was that he was in the throne room. Everything was similar to the it. But he knew that it couldn't be because he hadn't recognized the hallway he had walked through. This was a replica of the original room.

Even the intimidating presence of his father was the same as when he had stood in front of him all those months back to demand an explanation for his mothers death. But this time there was no adrenaline flowing through his veins and he was tired. So he stood quietly in front of his father, his pride forcing him to hold his head high.

"Lelouch vi Britannia, the exiled prince." Lelouch clenched his fists and leaned away from VV. He didn't want to seem dependent in any way. Charles noticed the slight shift.

"VV, you may go." VV opened his mouth to seemingly protest but with another look from Charles he sighed and gently helped Lelouch to stand by himself before leaving the room. Lelouch felt the hatred for the man in front of him grow. But he still kept his mouth shut. He knew that it was dangerous to talk back to the Emperor and it could lead to disastrous consequences like last time. That prompted him to think about Nunnally and he started to wonder how she was.

"You have successfully survived a war zone with minimal help. Perhaps you aren't as weak as I thought you were." Charles had a small smile on his face and Lelouch was flabbergasted. Though the smile was far from happy and was more calculating, Lelouch had never seen his father smile with anything other than cruelty. That was enough to put him on guard.

"I want to go back." The thought of Nunnally had bought back his will to fight and helped him to stand straight despite the pain in his legs and back.

Charles raised an eyebrow. "Back? To Area 11?"

"A- area 11?"

"Japan had surrendered to Britannia 2 days back and is now called as Area 11." Charles explained without any concern.

"But then what about Nunnally?" Lelouch shouted hysterically. Nunnally had to be alive, she had to be. She had Suzaku to protect her and Lelouch knew that Suzaku would do anything to keep her safe. But then, how much could Suzaku do? He too was just a 10 year old boy like Lelouch and he stood no chance against the huge Knightmare Frames.

"Dis you think that your crippled sister would survive the war zone?" Charles asked, unworried about his choice of words.

"But-but..." Lelouch was shaking and he fell to his knees, his legs no longer able to support his weight.

"She is dead." The words were blunt and it cut through Lelouch sharply. For a few moments there was complete silence.

"No." Charles, who had started to look bored, stared at his son. "We can't say for sure that she is dead. As long as there is some hope that she is alive, I am ready to keep searching for her until I die." Lelouch's passionate voice resonated around the chamber. Lelouch bright eyes stared into Charles cold ones.

"Then you leave me no choice." Lelouch blinked and felt his automatic survival instinct kick in as he tried to stand up. Something told him that it would be the best for him if he escaped this room as soon as he could. But he was still weak and not yet healed so he just collapsed back to his knees when he tried to stand up.

He looked at his father, unnerved by the sudden silence from the man. He nearly gasped in surprise when he noticed his father's eyes gleaming, some kind of symbol making his eyes look red.

"You will believe that your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia is dead. You will forget about this meeting with me."

Lelouch clutched his head when he felt the his mind tampered with.

Suddenly, the image of Nunnally being crushed by a Knightmare Frame enveloped his thoughts. He could see the expression of horror on her face as he tried to rush to save her. But, he soon found himself buried under a lot of rocks. The last thing he remembered seeing was Nunnally tear stained face as the Knightmare Frame came upon her.

"Nunnally!" He screamed as he sat up, shivering and crying.

He was in a comfortable bed with bandages around his forehead and hands. He could also feel the rough texture of the bandages around his legs too. But he couldn't give much attention to it.

"So you are awake." A quiet voice remarked from beside him. He turned to see a barely old enough boy sitting on a chair beside his bed.

"Where is Nunnally? Where is my sister?" He didn't care about anything else.

A sympathetic look came on the boys face. "Don't you remember what happened?" He asked gently.

"I-I..." Lelouch remembered the dream he had. "You mean that it wasn't a dream. Nunnally being crus..." Lelouch stopped, unable to complete his sentence. His face had lost all its colour as he slowly started to remember what had actually happened. Nunnally was with Suzaku when Lelouch decided to go to check out the town. As soon as he heard rumbling, Lelouch turned back only to see a huge Frame bearing down in Nunnally. He couldn't see Suzaku anywhere. He couldn't believe that Suzaku would leave Nunnally on her own but he was no where to be seen.

Lelouch shook his head as he wrapped his hands around his body. He didn't want to believe that Nunnally- that his beloved sister was no more. But he had seen her... and there was nothing he could do now. He wasn't able to keep her safe like he had promised. Suddenly another thought came to his mind. 'What about Suzaku?' Lelouch tried to remember what happened to his friend but he couldn't remember anything. The last thing he remembered was leaving his friend with Nunnally and the next thing he knew Nunnally was...

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." The other boy's smooth voice broke in. Lelouch froze before snapping his head towards the boy, glaring with all his might. "What do you mean by everything will be alright? Nunnally is dead! I failed to protect her, to keep her safe. She trusted me and I.. I..." Lelouch took another shuddering breath. Then he realized that he didn't know who the boy sitting by him was.

"Who are you?" He asked, inching back. "Where am I?" He asked, looking around. He felt like he had been in this room before though he had never seen it before. The brightly colored sofas near the fireplace along with polished wooden tables emitted a sense of deja vu but he wasn't able to place why. So he turned his attention back on VV.

"I am... VV." The child, VV introduced itself. "I know you are hurt... that you want to be with your sister." Lelouch pursed his lips and glared at VV. "If you help me, I can reunite you with your sister."

Lelouch froze, staring at VV with wide eyes. "But- but isn't Nunnally dead? Or are you going to kill me?" Lelouch's glare returned full force. "Is that what you mean by helping me reunite with her?"

VV chuckling didn't help alleviate Lelouch suspicions. "No. You won't be much use to me dead. Your sister is dead but you don't need to die to be reunited with her." VV put forward his hand. "Accept my contract and help me with my project and you can meet your sister whenever you want." Lelouch stared at the hand that was offered to him.

"What kind of contract?" Lelouch asked.

"One that will benefit both of us."

Lelouch weighed his options in his head. He had to accept an unspecified contract in return for being with his sister once more. It was obvious that VV was not ready to reveal more than it was necessary about the contract. It made Lelouch wary but the thought of meeting Nunnally again removed all hesitations from his mind. Now, he could only think about his dear sister and her warm smile.

He took the hand that was offered. "I accept." And he was sucked into a paradox.

Various random images flashed through his mind as Lelouch tried to make sense of what was happening.

** "_If I grant you power, could you use it accordingly? I propose a deal—in exchange for this power, you must agree to help me fulfill my dream. Accept this contract, and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other: a different providence, a different time, a different life. The power will help you achieve whatever you want. Do you accept it?_"**

"I accept." Lelouch closed his eyes as he felt himself being filled with something.

He opened his eyes and looked around. Though everything seemed the same he felt different.

"Sir, I bought breakfast." A maid entered the room. Lelouch felt his left eye burn and he felt like something had activated.

_'I wonder who this little boy is. He seems familiar. He is injured too. Is he the son of some noble?'_

"Leave it on the table." VV ordered.

The maid bowed respectfully and proceeded to keep breakfast on the table. _'It still feels funny to be taking orders from a 8 year old boy. We don't even know who is he. His Majesty has given him this house but who could he be? An illegal child of His Majesty?'_

Lelouch could hear the thoughts even after the maid had left the room. He felt the burn in his eyes die down and the flow of thoughts suddenly shut off. He blinked in surprise and looked at VV.

"I was able to hear her thoughts." He could hear the awe in his voice. "How?"

"You now have the Geass, the Power of the Kings." VV smiled. "And it is going to help you us achieve our dream."

"Our dream?"

"The Ragnarok connection."

**A/N: Another fan fiction request is started. I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Review your suggestions.**


	2. Beginning of the End

**Edge of Soul**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**Author Notes: I at last managed to update a fic. It has been hard with all the RL things to do especially school. But then somehow I managed to update. It will explain the low quality of this chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Read and Review!**

**Terlander:** I am glad you liked this. This chapter isn't as good as the last one but it's the best I can do for now. I hope you like it.

**Dianne060807:** Terlander, the person who has this idea, has a lot of great ideas in her mind. Thanks for the review!

**InsanePurpleLove:** Thank you thank you! *bows down* Thanks for the review!

**The221:** You have to read to see it! xD Thanks for the review!

**Ayaheartright:** I am glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!

**Kingrichard360:** All credit to Terlander. I am glad you liked this. Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End**

His footsteps echoed through the narrow corridor. He was not someone who could be called dangerous by any means. With somewhat feminine face and a thin body, it was an easily deduced fact that he could barely lift up anything heavier than a few books. But no one could imagine the power the boy held.

"VV." The child like man turned to face his nephew. As he took in his nephew's appearance, he felt a small smile light up his face.

"Lelouch. How good to see you." He greeted, coming forward to hug his nephew.

"Likewise, Uncle." Lelouch allowed a small smile of his own as he bent down on his knee to hug the short man.

"Where were you all these days?" VV pulled back from the hug and looked at Lelouch. "At one of the thought elevators I presume." Instead of denying it, Lelouch just smirked and nodded. There was no hiding anything from his contractor.

"Of course, where else would I be?" He asked before taking his seat beside his uncle on the dining table. The room had only a small table that was big enough to accommodate only 4 people at most. But in a house where only 2 people lived, it was more than enough.

"What have you been up to?" Lelouch asked, placing his spoon down after eating his soup. At the look VV was giving him, Lelouch just chuckled before saying, "I'm not really hungry."

"I bet you haven't eaten anything with all the time you spend researching." VV scolded lightly.

"Don't worry about me. I am stronger than I look." At the amused look VV was giving him, Lelouch just shook his head and stood up. "I have to go."

"Where? Aren't you going to stay for some time?" VV questioned his spoon stationary in midair as he waited for the answer. With an apologetic look, Lelouch walked towards the door.

"Sorry Uncle but there is no time to waste. I think we are getting close to ending this once and for all." Lelouch turned to look a VV. "I have waited 5 years to see Nunnally. I can't wait for too long anymore." With that he stepped out of the room leaving VV staring after him with something akin to sadness in his eyes.

Even though he hadn't ever considered the fact that he might actually start to get attached to Charles' son, he did care about the boy. VV liked the fact that despite everything, Lelouch was still adamant about the fact that he will be able to see his sister one day. For some reason, it reminded VV about him and Charles when they were young.

'How nice it is to be young and have hope…' He muttered as he pushed his plate away and got down, intending to follow his nephew.

There was someone he wanted Lelouch to meet.

* * *

><p><em>He was marching through a corridor that seemed familiar but he was sure that he had never been here before. All thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind as he clenched his fists and made his way towards the door at the end of his corridor.<em>

_The place where he would get all his answers. _

_He didn't hesitate before slamming the door open._

_"Lelouch vi Britannia, the exiled prince." A cold and detached voice drifted to him before his eyes could adjust to the semi darkness of the room. The door behind him slammed shut and he unconsciously flinched at the bang it made._

_"Father" The name was spat from his mouth. He no longer considered the man before him as his father. His father had died the day he and Nunnally had been exiled to Japan._

_At the thought of Nunnally, he felt his heart clench. But he pressed down his sorrow and stared into the eyes of his father._

_"You have returned." _

_Tilting his head upwards- a small act of defiance for a 10 year old- he stared at the Emperor's imposing figure. "I did not return willingly." _

_Charles expression did not change and he just stared at Lelouch._

_"But you will stay with your own will."_

_Lelouch scowled. "I am staying only for Nunnally!" So much for controlling his emotions. "You abandoned us both when we needed you the most. You left us to die in a land ravaged by war. You destroyed the lives of innocent people. You let my mother die! You let Nunnally die!" _

_Lelouch stood there, panting after expressing his anger. His fists were white as he clenched it even tighter. He would not cry in front of the Emperor. The man was ruthless and cold and no longer cared about…_

_"I did not let Marianne die." Lelouch's head snapped up in surprise. Charles was staring at a spot above his head, his thoughts a million miles away._

_"I wouldn't have allowed anything to happen to her if I had known about it."_

_But Lelouch was not appeased. "She couldn't have been killed by terrorists. Aries Villa was too protected for that!" Lelouch had his theories about what actually happened to Marianne but nothing was concrete. The one he believed in was that Marianne was killed by one of the consorts who was jealous of her close relationship with the Emperor._

_"I never said she was killed by terrorists."_

_Lelouch fell quiet and his eyes widened in shock. "You mean- you know who killed her?" _

_Charles had a humorless smile on his face._

_"My brother was the one who killed her." And Lelouch felt himself fall._

* * *

><p>Lelouch looked around the thought elevator with disinterest. As of yet, there was no one here. It was the most recently discovered thought elevator and he doubted anyone knew about it. Kamine Island was an isolated place and no one came over here.<p>

It was a perfect place to set up his research.

Of course, he would have to talk to VV about it but he was sure that there would be no protests from his uncle's side. The thought elevator was completely intact.

The decision of making this as his base of operations was not only logical but also emotional. Kamine Island had once been a part of Japan- the place where his beloved sister and best friend had been killed. It somehow seemed fitting to have everything run from here.

He never interacted with the scientists working with the Geass Order. He gave them whatever he found out about Geass and Codes but never actually involved himself with their projects. He preferred to work alone. The only person he could talk to was VV. And that too only at times when he was not at any of the thought elevators.

He just needed to acquire one more thought elevator. One phase of the plan would be over. He would be one step closer to being with Nunnally.

_'Is he the person VV was talking about?' _

Lelouch immediately turned around, alert to the fact that there was someone other than him on the island. The mind reading ability helped him locate a person before they located him. But this time, he was so lost in his musings that he hadn't heard the person or VV approach. Nor did he hear the boy's thoughts.

"VV" he greeted cautiously eyeing the boy by his uncle's side. "What brings you here?" He didn't try asking how VV had known where to find him. That man had a connection with him and his own mysterious ways.

"I wanted you to meet someone." VV smiled and gestured to the boy by his side. "This is Rolo and he is a part of the Geass Order."

_'He looks physically weak. I don't think I would require my Geass if I am ever needed to overpower him.'_

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "I don't think a time would come where you would need to overpower me." He commented lightly ignoring the startled look on Rolo's face and turned towards his uncle. "I am guessing that you didn't tell him about my abilities."

VV's smile just widened. "I thought it would be the best if he found out by himself."

Lelouch just shook his head and turned his attention back to Rolo.

"I am Lelouch vi Britannia, glad to make your acquaintance." It was more of an automatic introduction.

_'He is talking so politely to me…. Ahh he can read my mind.'_

As Lelouch fought back the urge to laugh, Rolo turned red and bowed his head. "My name is Rolo. Nice to meet you." Observing Rolo's features in the flashlight he held, Lelouch was hit by a pang of remorse. Rolo looked about how old Nunnally would have been if she was still alive and he even shared similar features to her.

So his smile automatically turned kind as he replied,"You don't need to be so formal." Walking towards them, he said, "Let's get out of here. It's too dark."

Rolo just stared after him for a while before replying, 'Of course.'

* * *

><p><em>"You will stay here with me and learn how things work in the Geass Order." VV explained as they walked to Lelouch's room.<em>

_Lelouch didn't reply. The conversation with his father was sill repeating himself in his mind despite it being a week ago._

_'My brother killed your mother.'_

_At first he didn't believe it. Why would the person who had given him this strange power and promise to reunite him with Nunnally kill his mother? She was innocent. _

_But when he activated his Geass and read his father's mind…_

_He glanced at VV who was still going on about what the Geass order was and how it worked. Lelouch still found it hard to believe that this child was his uncle. Even when he had been told about immortality and Codes, he couldn't understand why anyone would condemn themselves to a life of loneliness just for a small objective._

_"Immortality isn't that bad." Lelouch blinked at VV. _

_"No I cannot read your mind. Your eyes are easy to read." Lelouch scowled and looked forward. He was in no mood to converse with his mother's killer. _

_"When you want to achieve something, you will not mind signing yourself up for a never ending life." Lelouch couldn't help but shoot a disbelieving look at VV. VV just smiled before continuing," If you want to reunite yourself with Nunnally once more, would you agree to live forever to achieve that wish?"_

_Lelouch stopped walking. His sister's smiling face came to his mind. And he understood what V meant. There was nothing on Earth that would stop him from trying his best to reunite with his beloved sister. He didn't believe in life after death. But if what VV said was true then after one's death, their consciousness was transported to the World of C where they continued to exist. So even if it was not possible to bring them back to life, it wasn't impossible to converse with them._

_"You might even be able to talk with Marianne." _

_"You killed her didn't you?" There was silence for a few moments before Lelouch realized that t was he who had said those words. VV , who was ahead of him, turned back and studied him. _

_Then he smiled. Lelouch felt anger rise in him and waned to strangle VV. _

_"Yes I did kill Marianne." And to have it admitted so freely made Lelouch deflate. He could no longer feel any anger. He just felt… empty. So his father was telling the truth. It was his uncle who was behind all this. His uncle who promised to reunite him with his sister. But if he hadn't killed Marianne in the first place then there would've been no need for them to go to Japan and Nunnally would still be safe…._

_'What about Suzaku?' A small part of his mind whispered. He felt his sadness double. He couldn't believe how selfish he was. All this time he had thought only about his sister. His first and best friend too had been killed along with her._

_He bent his head, his hair covering his eyes. He felt VV approach him but didn't react._

_"It was for the greater good." A small whisper floated to his ears and a hand tried to brush his bangs aside. He pulled back and glared at the small figure staring at him in surprise. _

_"How is killing an innocent woman for the greater good?" Lelouch was shivering with anger._

_"Innocent? And why do you think your mother was innocent?" VV asked lightly._

_Lelouch clenched his hand sin a fist and shouted, "Because she was not involved in whatever you are planning to do! She only cared about me and Nunnally and she loved us! She never hurt anyone and always protected us…." Lelouch voice trailed off as he felt himself tear up. His eyes widened he tried to wipe away his tears. It wouldn't do to cry in front of an enemy._

_When he finally looked up, VV was looking at him with an oddly sympathetic look. _

_"I will unite you with Nunnally. That is my promise to you." And with that, VV pivoted on his heels and continued to walk forward ignoring the surprised look Lelouch was sporting on his face._

_"Come on now let me get you acquitted with some people you will be working with."_

* * *

><p>Kamine Island had been successfully been transformed into his base of operations. Various technological advances machinery lined the outer part of the cave. Scientists in lab coats rushed around, discussing and researching. In midst of all, Lelouch strode in, watching with a bored gaze at the work going on around him.<p>

"What made you come here Lelouch?"

Lelouch turned to see Rolo standing behind him. He had asked Rolo to look over their current Operation for the time being as he went to Area 9 where he had heard of someone with a code being spotted. He wanted to personally be the one to capture the immortal.

"The trail in Area 9 was false." He replied quietly. Turning back to the door of the thought elevator, he felt Rolo come and stand beside him.

In many ways, Rolo reminded him of Nunnally. Other than the similar physical appearance, there was also the way he talked with Lelouch that made his heart ache. Rolo looked at Lelouch with the same adoration in his eyes that Nunnally had in hers. But being around Rolo also strengthened his resolve to see the Ragnörak connection be complete.

"Should I get rid of the informer?"

And Lelouch was reminded of the differences between Rolo and Nunnally. While Lelouch did care about Rolo, he knew that Rolo was a trained assassin. He knew that Rolo was capable of killing anyone with a single order from either VV or Lelouch.

Lelouch often wondered if Rolo would kill him if VV ordered him to do so.

"Of course not." Lelouch turned to give a small smile to the boy. "You don't have to murder everyone you think is incompetent." Lelouch didn't care about the life of the people Rolo killed. They more likely deserved their fate. But he didn't want Rolo becoming a blood thirsty killer. He wanted him to be like Nunnally.

It did remind him the irony that he himself was completely opposite of what Nunnally would've been if she was still alive.

"Yes Lelouch." And there were those light purple eyes shining with adoration. Lelouch looked away. He had no time for emotions in his life now.

At 17 years of age, Lelouch had already been termed as a genius. But even though he was a genius he had very less experience of interactions with people of his age. The only one closest to his age was Rolo. But Lelouch never actually felt the need to be near anyone. He had no time for anyone in his life after Nunnally's and Suzaku's death. He was just Lelouch. Lelouch vi Britannia along with his sister Nunnally vi Britannia had been declared dead in the Second Pacific War.

Nunnally….. The thought of his sister always made his heart ache. He still remembered the times with her at Aries Villa as well as Japan. She had always been a bit bratty when she was small but after the incident in which she lost her legs and eyes, Lelouch had to admit that she was the strongest person he knew. He could not imagine having a smile on his face when the world was dark as night.

But for now, he couldn't dwell on his sister. He needed to complete his mission and then he could have all the time in the world to be with her.

* * *

><p><em>Lelouch was poring over the papers that outlined the basics of the Ragnörak connection. He had read these papers a long time ago but as he had researched further into the World of C, he found many other things. <em>

_They needed another Code Bearer for the connection to be complete._

_As he searched through the papers for any mention of a code bearer other than VV, he heard the said person enter his room. Stiffening, he continued to focus his attention on the papers in front of him. But he couldn't tear his mind of the boy/man who had come to stand beside him._

_"Aren't you going to have dinner Lelouch?" _

_"I am not hungry." He kept his reply curt. Ever since that casual admittance of killing Marianne, Lelouch had never been able to forgive VV completely. Of course, he still talked with the man but tried to keep the conversations to the future plans only. _

_"You are only 13 years old. You need your nutrition." _

_Lelouch sighed and looked up. VV stood by his table with a slightly amused look on his face. Lelouch was sure that VV knew that he did not like to talk with the blond man. But then, since when did VV start caring about things like that._

_"I want to understand what this is all about." Lelouch gestured at the papers in front of him._

_VV raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to know about?" He asked._

_"There are mentions of another code bearer here." He looked at VV suspiciously. "Is there another Code Bearer other than you?" _

_VV's face broke into a smile as if he was hoping Lelouch would ask that question. "I think it is time to tell you the truth."_

_Lelouch experienced a sinking feeling in his stomach. Something told him that this wasn't going to be good. "Truth about what?" He asked despite his instincts telling him to leave it alone._

_"About your mother" And, if possible, VV's smile widened even more._

_Was his mother an immortal? Had she survived the attack? But that didn't seem possible through what Lelouch had studied about Codes. The Code could only be passed to a person who had attained the highest form of Geass and most of the people didn't reach that stage most of the times. And if she was alive then his father would know about it and Lelouch could've read it from his mind._

_"Did you think that your Mother was unaware of what was going on? That she didn't know about the Ragnörak connection?" VV had taken a seat on Lelouch's bed. Lelouch stood and faced VV. _

_"Charles actually lo- cared a lot about Marianne." VV's face darkened a bit. "He married her and she gtained a Code."_

_"You gave her a Code?" Lelouch blurted out before he could stop himself. _

_"I didn't." It took a few moments for the information to get processed in Lelouch's head. _

_"The other immortal." His own bright violet eyes met VV's blue ones._

_"Exactly." VV's smile returned at that. "She goes by the name CC and she used to be the head of the Geass Order before me. She left after your mother's death. She considered Marianne dying as a betrayal to the contract they had made."_

_Lelouch felt his head swim with the things he was finding out about his mother. "But why did you kill her if she was involved in this?"_

_"She was not really interested in this. She had started to distract Charles from out true goal." VV looked at Lelouch. " The Ragnörak connection is important. It will help unite people with the ones they loved and cared about. It will save humanity."_

_"But you could've tried to explain it to her." Lelouch whispered._

_"Lelouch, your mother isn't as innocent as you thought she was. Her Geass allowed her to transfer her soul into another person's body. She used it several times on different people including you and your sister." _

_"That isn't true!" Lelouch screamed as he stepped back. There was no way his sweet and caring mother would use him and Nunnally like that. _

_"Unfortunately that is true. You can think of it as a backup plan if her deal with CC didn't go the way they had planned. If she wasn't able to obtain Absolute Geass, she could always transfer her soul into one of your young bodies and live her life." VV had lost his mile and was observing Lelouch._

_Lelouch on the other hand couldn't bring himself to believe what VV was telling. His mother… had never really cared about them. But there was still a part of Lelouch that refused to believe it. VV had killed her so he couldn't be completely trusted. Maybe she did have Geass and she was a part of the Ragnörak connection but she couldn't have hurt her own children._

_"You mother's death was a necessary sacrifice. For the Ragnörak connection." VV got down. "And if it is successful, you will be able to meet her. If you want to. And then you can ask he the answers to all the questions that are brewing in your mind."_

_"Why did you tell me all this?" Lelouch asked before VV could leave the room._

_"Because you are my favorite nephew and I do care about you despite what you think." At the disbelieving look Lelouch was giving him, VV chuckled. "I am not as unfeeling as others claim I am. I promised you something and I am ready to fulfill it." _

_Lelouch kept quiet. While it was true that his uncle had killed his mother, there were no bad intentions visible. If his uncle wanted to, he could've disposed Lelouch along with Nunnally. Why to go through all the trouble of bringing him back to Pendragon? _

_"If that's all…" VV opened the door._

_"I found out something." Lelouch admitted. VV stopped and looked at Lelouch._

_"The Ragnörak connection needs two Codes to be completed." _

_"Two Codes?" VV asked._

_"Yes. So we need this… CC too if we want the Ragnörak connection to be a success." _

_VV looked thoughtful. Lelouch waited. "For now, let's concentrate on the thought elevators. After we obtain all of them we can capture CC." Lelouch just nodded his head. As VV started to leave, Lelouch spoke._

_"Aren't you having dinner with me?" _

_VV stopped and turned back, surprise apparent on his face. He smiled._

_"Of course I will."_

* * *

><p>"Sir, sir!" A scientist came running up to Lelouch as he and Rolo looked over the places where the thought elevators were nearly in ruins.<p>

"What's the matter?" Lelouch asked.

"We have found CC's location." The scientist had a big smile on his face. But Lelouch didn't get excited. "Are you sure it's her? Last time was a false lead that lead me all over Area 9."

"This time it's surely her. She has been spotted by one of our informers."

"Where?"

"In Area 11."

Lelouch froze. Images of a Shrine, of laughter and of trees came to Lelouch's mind. But the images of war and bloodshed soon followed. Lelouch swallowed. "I-In Japan?" The scientist looked confused. "Yes, in Area 11."

And Lelouch remembered that it was no longer Japan but now was called Area 11. For a minute he felt anger flaring up at the injustice but it slowly died down. The conquest of Japan was a necessary step. With the conquest of Japan, Kamine Island too had come under the control of the Britannian Empire.

"Lelouch?" Lelouch snapped out of his thoughts to look at Rolo who was staring with concern at him. "Are you alright? If you want I can go to Area 11 and find CC." Lelouch was tempted to agree to Rolo's offer. But he knew that it wouldn't do to hide from the past. He owned that much to Suzaku and Nunnally.

"You will accompany me to Ja- Area 11." Lelouch stood up. "I need complete details of where she was spotted. We will be leaving in a week's time." As he walked away he heard 'Yes sir!'

* * *

><p>The time had come.<p>

As she looked at the small carrier aircraft that was taxing on the runway, she couldn't help but smile. Her- not really her's but still- pink hair glowed In the sunlight as she looked at Lelouch embarking on a journey to the place where it had all begin.

"Our son has grown up Charles." She muttered.

She fiddled with the camera-phone in her hand in which she had clicked a photo of Lelouch and Rolo climbing into the aircraft. It wasn't the girl's memory but her's. Though she couldn't really find much difference between the two.

After waiting for 7 years, she was finally going to be set free. She didn't have to wait for long now.

"It is starting." She laughed, a joyous and free sound that pierced through the air.

_The clock has started to tick._

**Author notes: I hope that this would satisfy you for now. Thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
